Naruto: Actions Discovered
by SpiderWriter1992
Summary: Summary is inside. This is story is a one-shot. Warning it has cutting and depression. It ends in fluff. Naruto and Hinata pairing.


Actions Discovered

Takes place after the Chunin Exams but before the Sasuke retreval mission.

Basically what if Naruto wasn't as happy as he acted on the outside on the inside. What's going to happen when the others of the Rookie Nine notice this? Just how little to they realy know about there comrad? And just how bad realy was Narutos past that they don't realize?

_**Bold Italic- Demon thoughts/Inner persona**_

_Italics- Normal thoughts_

* * *

Sighing happily, Naruto stared down at his bloody wrist, the wound having already healed shut, to the blood covered kunia in his other hand. Pressing the kunai against his wrist, Naruto drew the blade across his skin, watching as the cut bleed, the blood running down his arm slowly. He couldn't stop. It just felt so good. Looking up from his once again healed wrist to his clock, Naruto frowned when he noticed it was time for him to head out to meet with his team for training.

'_Ha. Some training. Sakura and I are ignored while Kakashi simply trains Sasuke instead.' _Naruto thought, chuckling humorously as he stood from his bed and walked to his bathroom to wash away the blood, smiling when he saw the many feint scars going down his arm. After washing the blood off, Naruto reached into the back of his closet and pulled out a blood red long sleeved along with a pair of long black pants.

After getting dressed, Naruto tied his headband around his neck, letting his bangs fall to slightly cover and shadow his blue eyes. Strapping his weapons pouch to his back pocket and his kunai case to the side of his leg, he left his apartment, not bothering to lock his door. Walking through the village towards training ground seven, Naruto stared at the ground, listening to the whispered words from the villagers around.

"Monster. Showing his face out here."

"Acting like he did nothing wrong."

"Should just lie down and die."

Naruto chuckled at the last one, earning him several dark looks from around him.

'_With how things are, the just might get there wish.' _Naruto thought with a sad smile, looking up when he realized that he'd reached the edge of the training grounds.

Naruto saw that both Sasuke and Sakura had arrived but that Team 8 was also here to Narutos confusion.

"Where is that baka? He's going to be late." Sakura said angrily, pacing back and forth between the training post.

"I'm right here Sakura. Now stop pacing or you'll wear a trench into the ground." Naruto said, making them all jump in surprise as he walked up to them slowly.

Everyone turned to look at him surprise, there eyes widening in shock. Staring at her crush in surprise, Hinata noticed that Naruto had a unhealthy, pail complexion and that his eyes weren't there usuall bright blue color, but instead a dull, empty blue.

"Idiot! What are you wearing?!" Sakura shouted, raising a fist to hit him on the head.

"Why do you care? You never did before? What changed?" Naruto asked, turning to stare at Sakura, his empty expression and voice causing the pink haired girl to pause in surprise.

Thinking that the Naruto infront of them may be an imposter, Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at Naruto, sighing when she realized that it realy was him before gasping loudly when she saw his arms. Hearing the gasp, Naruto turned to face Hinata and frowned when he saw her staring at his wrist.

'_Why is she staring at with fear and hurt directed for me?'_ He thought in confusion before remembering what Hinatas bloodline did and his eyes widened in panic.

"Naruto-kun? Why?" Hinata whispered, drawing her gaze away from Narutos wrist to look him in the eyes.

"Hinata, what are you talking about? What did this idiot do to you?" Sakura asked, stepping up to the now shaking girl while Kiba and Shino looked at Naruto menacingly.

Backing up, Naruto made to leave when Hinata shot forward and grabbed his scarred wrist, surprising everyone at the sudden action.

"Why?" Hinata repeated softly, pushing up his sleeve to show all the scars on his arm to the others.

Naruto did nothing to stop her, to shocked as as he stared at her pain filled eyes. "It doesn't matter. Why do you care? Nobody else in the village does." He questioned, his voice cold and empty.

The others stared at the scars on Narutos wrist, noticing that there were some fresher looking ones. Meaning that they had to be new. They couldn't believe that his life might be bad enough that he had resorted to cutting himself. He was so happy. Moving away, Naruto chuckled at there expressions.

"Oh this is a riot. Before now, none of you would have cared if I got injured on a mission. But the minute that you find out the I'm cutting myself, you all act so hurt and worried." Naruto said, reaching into his leg holster and pulling out the bloody kunai from the morning.

Hinatas eyes widened as she realized what Naruto was planning, and took a single step towards him, her eyes tearing up. Naruto paused to stare at Hinata with a frown at his lips.

"You wont stop me. The village wants me dead so that is a wish that I shall grant for them." He said before turning and running into the trees.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, pulling away from Sakura and running after Naruto.

"Hinata wait! Oh man. What are we going to tell Kurenai-sensie and Kakashi-sensie when they arrive?" Kiba asked, turning to look at the others franticly.

"Tell us what Kiba?" A voice questioned, causing them to turn and see Kurenai and Kakashi with Asuma and Team 10 behind them. The remaining members of Teams 7 and 8 looked at eachother nervously.

* * *

Running past several trees, Hinata kept her byakugan active to be able to keep an eye on Naruto who was several yards ahead of her.

"Naruto-kun! Stop!" She cried out, hoping he would hear her.

Hearing Hinatas shout, Naruto attempted to put on a burst of speed only to trip and twist his ankle on a tree root jutting out of the ground. Looking down at his swelling ankle, Naruto noticed that it wasn't healing like he usually did.

_'Hey. Fox. Why aren't you healing my ankle?'_ Naruto called to the kyuubi mentally.

_**'Simple. If you can't run away, then the girl will be able to stop you and we'll both live longer.' **_Kyuubi growled before breaking there mental connection.

Cursing under his breath, Naruto pulled himself over to a tree and leaning against its trunk. Looking at the kunai in his hand, Naruto quickly raised it to his wrist when a kunai nocked it out of hand, both landing to far from his reach to retrieve it. Looking up, Naruto stared at Hinata standing infront of him panting.

"That's not enough to stop me." he said angrily, watching as the girl flinched at the anger in his voice while deactivating her bloodline.

"Why do you stop me?" he asked, watching as she moved closer to him. "Nobody cares about me!" Naruto shouted when Hinata suddenly raised her hand and slapped him with tears in her eyes as she stared at him.

"That's not true Naruto-kun. There are people who care about you." Hinata said, tears pouring down her cheeks rapidly.

"Oh yeah. Prove it. Tell me one person that cares about me that isn't dead." Naruto scoffed, closing his eyes and leaning the back of his head against the bark of the tree, sure of himself that Hinata wouldn't be able to think of a single person.

Looking at Naruto, Hinata swallowed nervously as she leaned closer to him until her lips were only an inch away from his own. Closing her eyes, Hinata prayed that Naruto wouldn't hate her after this.

"Me. I care about you." She whispered, kissing him nervously before pulling away red faced.

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise, staring at Hinata in confusion as she avoided his gaze._ 'She... She cares? About me?' _He thought, breathing deeply when the scent of lillies drifted into his nose.

_'This is the same scent that was on the goggles I got on my eighth birthday.' _Naruto thought in realization, discreatly sniffing around when he noticed that the scent was coming from Hinata. _'Hinata? You've cared for that long and I never noticed you.' _Naruto thought sadly, grabbing Hinata and pulling her towards him gently.

Hinata gasped as she felt Naruto hold her close to him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I never noticed your feelings for me." Naruto whispered, pulling away slightly to kiss Hinata gently and lovingly.

Hinatas eyes widened in surprise and shock before slowly closing as she leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and head. Breaking apart slowly, Naruto stared at Hinata before smiling a small, gentle smile. _'I'll live. But only for her.'_ he thought, sighing in relief when he felt the Kyuubi finally begin healing his ankle.

Standing up, Naruto held his hand out to Hinata as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Naruto-kun! You should stay off your ankle! I saw as you twisted when you fell!" Hinata exclaimed softly, gently pulling Naruto back to the ground so that she could check his ankle.

* * *

The Konoha Jounin stared at the remaining members of Team 8 and 7 in shock along with the three members of Team 10.

"So all those sessions never did any help." Kakashi whispered angrily, catching everyone's attention.

"Sessions? Sessions for what Kakashi?" Asuma asked, staring at Kakashi in confusion along with the others.

"Sessions to help him deal with his depression and suicidal tendencies." Kakashi sighed heavily, looking towards where Naruto had run off into the trees.

"You say that like Naruto's been taking these sessions for a while Kakashi." Kurania said in confusion, watching as Kakashi's mood dropped even more.

"He has been. Since he was six." Kakashi replied, shocking everyone at this realization.

"Why haven't his parents done anything about it then?" Sakura demanded, her and the other genin growing even more confused when the three Jounin flinched.

"Sakura. Naruto's been an orphan since ten minutes after he was born." Kakashi stated, looking down towards the ground.

"I know that sensie. I meant his guardians or adoptive parents." Sakura said, watching as the Jounin looked at each other.

"Sakura. Naruto doesn't have either of those. He's lived in an apartment alone since he was six. And that was after being kicked out of the orphanage at five." Kakashi explained, shocking all of the genin present.

* * *

Hinata stared in surprise and fascination as Narutos ankle healed completely in just a few seconds.

"That shouldn't be possible." She whispered, looking at Naruto who was inwardly and outwardly panicking.

_'Shit. You stupid fox! You healed my ankle too quickly!' _Naruto shouted in his mind, trying to move away from Hinata slowly.

Hinatas eyes shot up from Naruto's ankle to look him in the face and eyes. Seeing his panicked expression, Hinata took on an expression of sad realization.

_'He knows how it happen, but doesn't trust me enough to tell me.' _Hinata thought sadly as she looked down at the forest floor.

"If... If you don't want to tell me, you don't have too Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, not looking up at Naruto from the ground.

Naruto turned to stare at Hinata in shock.

_**'You hurt her. She thinks that you don't trust her.' **_Kyuubi said inside Naruto's mind darkly.

_'Hinata. I'm sorry.'_ Naruto thought sadly as he pulled away from Hinata slowly.

"Hinata. It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I am not comfortable telling you just yet. But I will tell you someday. I promise." He said, turning his head to look at Hinata, watching as she nodded her head while still not looking at him and sighed before reaching out and pulling her into his lap carefully.

* * *

The remaining genin stared at their sensies in shock. "Why? Why is Narutos life so bad?" Kiba asked, Shino nodding beside him.

"I'm sorry Kiba, but we cant tell you that. Only Naruto can answer that question." Kurenai said, looking towards the trees that Hinata and Naruto had run into worriedly. _'Hinata. I hope that you got to him in time.' _She prayed to her female student.

"Come on everyone. We best go find to two." Kakashi said as he turned and began walking into the forest of trees with the others following behind.

Walking through the forest, the group stopped as they stepped into a small clearing and smiled. Naruto sat with his back to a tree, Hinata leaning against his chest as they both slept peacefully.

"Come on everyone. I think Narutos going to be alright now. Lets leave these two to rest." Kakashi said quietly, a smile hidden behind his mask as he turned around and began walking away.

_'Hinata. Take care of him. Naruto. You can trust Hinata. She wont hurt you.' _Kurenai thought, smiling at the two genin before turning and walking away with the others.

* * *

*Some Hours Later.*

Pale lavender eyes opened slowly, blinking shut twice before springing open wide in surprise. Turning her head slowly, Hinata stared at Naruto sleeping behind her, his arms wrapped loosely around the front of her waist.

"Naruto-kun. Wake up. It's getting late." Hinata whispered into his ear softly when she noticed the sun setting in the distance.

"Nnnng. Stop. No more." Naruto groaned, his face seemingly taking on an expression of discomfort.

"Naruto-kun. It's time to wake up." Hinata said a little louder, turning around in his arms to where she was straddling him, her face a bright red color at their position.

"Please. Leave me alone. Stop hurting me." Naruto pleaded in his sleep, his face taking on a pained expression.

Realizing that he was having a nightmare, Hinata looked at Naruto sadly. "Naruto-kun. Please wake up." she whispered pleadingly, before leaning in close and kissing Naruto softly, her hands moving to rest gently on the back of his neck.

Eyes fluttering open slowly, Naruto stared at Hinata before closing his eyesand deepening the kiss, his arms tightening around her lower back to pull her closer to himself. Hinatas eyes shot open in surprise when she felt Naruto return and deepen her originally innocent kiss. Pulling away slowly, Hinata stared at Naruto as her face slowly turned red in embarrassment before burring her face in his chest. Naruto chuckled softly at Hinatas reaction, smiling down at her softly.

_**'She needs to know Kit.' **_Kyuubi said to him suddenly, the demons comment causing him to stiffen and frown, Hinata looking up when she felt him stiffen, seeing his upset and worried expression.

_'Kyuubi. You know what will happen.' _Naruto thought to the fox demon as he imagined Hinata calling him a monster and leaving.

_**'No I don't Kit. And neither do you.'**_ Kyuubi growled before it went silent as Naruto sighed inwardly and outwardly.

"Hinata. I can't love you and not trust you. The Fourth Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi 12 years ago. He sealed it away. I am the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox." Naruto said emotionlessly as he turned away from Hinata. Hinatas eyes widened, moving away so that she could stare at Naruto in shock.

_'The Kyuubi... is sealed inside of him.'_ She thought, accidently flinching and pulling away when Naruto touched her hand lightly.

Naruto sighed heavily as his eyes darkened in depression, believing that Hinata had flinched and pulled away from him out of fear.

_'You were wrong Kyuubi. Now please let me die.'_ Naruto thought, reaching into his pouch and pulling out a kunai. Noticing the glint of light on metal, Hinata looked up and froze at the sight of Naruto holding a kunai to his throat.

"To all those who actually cared, I'm sorry." Naruto whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek, sliding the kunai across his throat slowly when the kunai was suddenly pulled out of hands, just missing from slashing his throat.

"Hinata. Why did you stop me?" Naruto whispered, noticing in the back of his mind that the cut he did get wasn't deep enough to allow him bleed to death.

Tears falling from her eyes rapidly, Hinata threw the kunai behind her before facing Naruto. "Why? I don't want you too die Naruto-kun." Hinata cried, moving to press her face to his chest when Naruto pulled away from her.

"Your lying. You pulled away from me after I told you about the Kyuubi." Naruto stated tonelessly, staring at Hinata with blank, empty eyes.

"Naruto-kun. I don't care about you containing the Kyuubi. You just surprised me." Hinata whispered, leaning close to Naruto before kissing him softly.

Pushing into the kiss, Naruto's eyes regained there previous warmth as they slowly closed. Wrapping his arm back around Hinata's lower back, Naruto thought to himself, _'Thankyou Hinata. Thankyou.'_

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review, but please no flaming. Also to those who are watching me I'm watching I'm sorry its taken me long to put something up. I'm am sorry to say that my story Surprising Outcomings is discontinued, but I will be continuing to work of my other story Life After Death.


End file.
